


It's A Trap!

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-17
Updated: 2009-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Zack is getting sick of all these e-mails and never getting any treasure for his hard work. Now, he has a plan to catch this thief.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Square Enix Fandoms





	It's A Trap!

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another [](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt. 
> 
> Prompt: "Author's choice, none, To Catch a Thief."

After a few too many e-mails from the 'princess,' Zack was getting fed up on going on these missions and ending up empty handed because that girl kept stealing the treasure. Now, he was going to catch her, and what better way to catch a thief than with more treasure?

Or at least, the _prospect_ of more treasure. The treasure box he was setting up for her was a trap, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Zack borrowed Kunsel's e-mail address to e-mail the 'princess' about a treasure that was unguarded with no monsters in the area. Zack knew she would jump on this, so he went to hide a nearby bush, waiting for her to appear.

She did, just as he predicted. She looked around, before rubbing her hands together then opening the treasure box only for there to be no treasure, but a trap that pulled her into the box then closed shut. She banged on the box, complaining loudly.

“Hey! HEY! What the heck is this!? I'm the great ninja Yuffie Kisaragi! I will not be caught like this!” she yelled, making the box shake with her punches and kicks.

Zack walked over and knocked on the lid of the box, which made her stop. “Okay, now that you're listening, I gotta tell you, you're a great thief, but making me do all the fighting with no reward? That doesn't fly. I'll let you, but only if you promise to stop e-mailing me these missions unless I'm going to get something, all right?”

He could almost hear her pout inside the box. “Oh, all right! Now let me out, please?” she asked.

Zack flipped the box open, and Yuffie jumped by him in a flash. “See ya around!” she shouted as she ran off.

With a sigh, Zack leaned over to pick up the box to get rid of it only to notice his wallet was gone. “Yuffie!”


End file.
